An organic light emitting diode (OLED) has the advantages of self luminous, high brightness, wide visual angle, quick response and red-green-blue full color components that can be manufactured, etc, so it is regarded as a promising product of the next generation of display devices. At present, the practical stage of OLED has arrived. Car audios and mobile phones employing OLED as display panels are available in the market. The application scope of future OLED is expected to extend to thin display markets such as mobile products, notebook computers, monitors, and wall-hanging television. The development of full color display will further enhance the competitiveness and market share of OLED products.
At present, the existing full color OLED technologies include the methods of pixel juxtaposition, color filter, micro cavity toning, multilayer stacking and color conversion, wherein the color conversion method uses the light emitted by the organic light emitting material as the excitation light, once again to stimulate the color conversion material to emit light such as red, green and blue, thus the purpose of full color is achieved. As the energy of blue light is the highest in the three colors of red, green and blue, the color conversion method usually uses the blue organic light emitting material as the main excitation light source body, as shown in FIG. 1.